Canada
| image = | aliases = | nicknames = | category = | continent = North America | country = | state = | city = | town = | neighborhood = | locale = | residents = Canadians | appearances = | poi = Alberta; British Columbia; Edmonton; Halifax; Manitoba; Montreal; New Brunswick; Nova Scotia; Ontario; Ottawa; Quebec; Saskatoon; Saskatchewan; Toronto; Vancouver; Winnipeg | 1st = }} Canada is a country occupying most of northern North America, extending from the Atlantic Ocean in the east to the Pacific Ocean in the west and northward into the Arctic Ocean. Points of Interest Films that take place in * Black Christmas (1974) * Frankenstein Theory, The (2013) * Ginger Snaps (2000) * Ginger Snaps: Unleashed (2004) * Ginger Snaps Back: The Beginning (2004) * Nightbreed * Scanners (1981) * Videodrome TV shows that take place in * Blood Ties * Forever Knight Books that take place in * Cabal Characters from * Aaron Boone * Bianca Bellange * Brigitte Fitzgerald * Don Schanke * Ginger Fitzgerald * Henry Fitzgerald * Jason McCardy * Joe Stonetree * Kim Obrist * Lori Desinger * Natalie Lambert * Pamela Fitzgerald * Philip K. Decker * Rajani Mohadevan * Trina Sinclair * Yetrigar }} * A.J. Cook * Aaron Smolinski * Adam Greydon Reid * Adam Harrington * Aimée Leigh * Alan Gibson * Alexandre Boisvert * Andrew Jackson * Angela Galuppo * Angus MacInnes * Anna Paquin * Brad Loree * Catherine Disher * Cecilia Parker * Chandra West * Christian Duguay * Christopher Hart * Claude Héroux * Colm Magner * Conrad Bain * Corey Haim * Cory Monteith * Danielle Hampton * David Cronenberg * David Grove * David Manners * Deborah Duchêne * Diana Bang * Don Carmody * Earl Pomerantz * Edward Dmytryk * Elias Koteas * Elisabeth Brooks * Elissa Lewis * Emily Holmes * Emily Perkins * Emmanuelle Chriqui * Geoff Klein * Gianpaolo Venuta * Gordon Michael Woolvett * Gordon Sterne * Graham Shiels * Grant Harvey * Heather Menzies * Howard Shore * Ian Kessner * Ian Tracey * Ivor Francis * James Cameron * James Gallanders * Janet Kidder * Jay Baruchel * Jerry Ciccoritti * Jessica Malka * Jesse Moss * Jody Thompson * John C. Higgins * John Fawcett * John Kapelos * John S. Robertson * Jonathan Frid * JR Bourne * Karen Walton * Kate Vernon * Katharine Isabelle * Katheryn Winnick * Keegan Connor Tracy * Kevin Munroe * Kristen Hager * Kyle Cassie * Laura Regan * Len Cariou * Lovern Kindzierski * Luigia Zucaro * Lydia Doesburg * Margot Kidder * Maria de Aragon * Mark Irwin * Mark Rendall * Mark Robson * Martin Cummins * Meaghan Rath * Mercedes McNab * Mia Kirshner * Michael Ironside * Michael Robison * Michael J. Fox * Monique Ganderton * Natasha Henstridge * Nathan Fillion * Niall Matter * Ocean Hellman * Pat McMahon * Paul Gross * Paul Massie * Pierre David * Rachel Hayward * Rae Dawn Chong * René Malo * Richard Harmon * Roman Podhora * Roy Moore * Russ Jones * Sam Stone * Sandor Stern * Sara Canning * Sarah Allen * Sarah Polley * Shawn Ashmore * Shelley Winsor * Steve Hoban * Todd McFarlane * Tom Butler * Tyler Mane * Victoria Pratt * Vincent Corazza * William Armstrong * William Dear * Yvonne De Carlo }} * Jonathan Frid * Paul Massie External Links * at Wikipedia * * References ---- Category:Forever Knight locations Category:Canada Category:North America Category:Blood Ties/Miscellaneous